Stay Gold
by takoya kei
Summary: Unrelated Aomine/Kise shorts, in which they are happily in love and nothing bad ever happens, unlike most other things I write.
1. Holding Hands

They're all on the rooftop during lunch period. Kise is really grateful for Akashi sometimes; if he hadn't intimidated the rest of the school off the roof, Kise'd still be swamped by people everywhere he went. Today, he and Aomine are lounging a little apart from everyone else.

"Hey, gimme your hand." Aomine holds out his left hand with an odd look on his face, like he's swallowed water down the wrong pipes. Kise, despite himself, is instantly suspicious.

"For what?" Kise clasps his hands behind his back. Maybe he's just being paranoid, but he's been on the receiving end of too many Aomine Pranks to take anything at face value now. And who just sticks their hand out when asked to (except maybe Murasakibara but he's sort of a special case)? There's always a catch. Like a frog. Or one of those things that zaps your hand. Those really hurt.

"C'mon, give it here."

"But—"

"Kise-kun," Kuroko says, not turning away from his stare-down with Akashi (and what is that about, Kise wonders, they've been going at it every lunch period for a week), "you should just listen to Aomine-kun. He can be extremely persistent."

Yeah, Kise knows _that_. He looks at Aomine's hand reluctantly. Aomine wiggles his fingers.

"Aominecchi, you'd better not do anything weird," Kise grumbles, placing his hand in Aomine's palm. Aomine gets a look in his eyes, and before Kise can pull back he curls his fingers around Kise's hand and yanks him into his lap.

"Depends what you mean by weird," Aomine grins, their fingers now entwined. Kise's face is mashed into Aomine's chest and he can feel Akashi's amused tolerance, can feel Momoi trying not to burst into laughter, can feel everyone _staring_ and yeah, he's not going to move, he's just going to sprawl out on top of Aomine and blush until he dies.

"You okay?" The question is a low whisper, meant just for him. Kise can't help the upturning of his lips, the tightening of his fingers on Aomine's warm hand.

"Yeah," he mumbles, "of course, shut up."


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Aomine mentions in passing one day over lunch with Kagami, Tetsu and Kise that he's never been under a kotatsu before. He doesn't think it's that weird, he's just never seen the need for it, is all. His parents hadn't gotten one for their house, and when he'd moved out he'd had better things to spend his money on. This seems very normal to him, so he's a bit confused by everyone's reactions.

"Are you for real, dude?!" Kagami is disbelieving through his mouthful of burger. Tetsu hands Aomine a napkin silently, and he wipes his face. Kagami gives him an apologetic look, swallows. "I mean," he continues, "I grew up in the States and even I've used a kotatsu once!"

"It _is_ quite surprising," Tetsu agrees.

"Why is this such a big fucking deal," Aomine says before Kise can chime in, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't really matter. Hey, Tetsu, you were gonna tell me about the new coach at your college club?"

The subject is dropped, and Aomine doesn't think about it until later when he's at Kise's apartment and looking at a comforter masquerading as a table.

"There's a heater under there," Kise says brightly, "and it's really nice in winter! Like now!"

"Okay," Aomine says dubiously. "You didn't have to get it out just for me."

"Well, no, but— I like kotatsu, they're nice to share with people." Kise fidgets. Aomine's about to just head off to the bedroom when suddenly he gets it.

He goes over to the table, lifts the edge of the comforter. "Hurry the fuck up," he says, when Kise doesn't move, "the heat's getting out."

Kise fair launches himself under the kotatsu, sprawling out on the floor. His feet peek out the other end because he's so tall, and Aomine's glad they didn't take their socks off because he's even taller than Kise. He lies down too, pokes at Kise until they're spooning. The warmth is, actually, really fucking nice, and he says so.

"Told you." Aomine can hear Kise's smile. He bites Kise's ear in retaliation.

"Not my fault my parents were too practical to get one," Aomine says, shoving his cold fingers up Kise's shirt just to hear him yelp. Kise rolls over to face him, opening his mouth to complain. Aomine doesn't particularly want to hear it, so he covers Kise's mouth with his own.

They don't do anything but lie in each other's arms after that, even when it gets a little too hot to be really comfortable. It's soft, and quiet, and Aomine will always remember this moment as a perfect bubble of happiness.


	3. you want me to teach you WHAT?

_note: for a request on my Tumblr asking for the Miragen playing dance central, and Kise turning out to be really good at it._

* * *

It shouldn't be possible for someone to be so incredibly _horrible_ at a dancing game. You don't have to actually dance well, all you have to do is follow the movements and you're done, but somehow Kuroko is just…

"Teach me how to jerk," he says with the song, in extremely accented English. Aomine wants to laugh so badly. _So badly_. Akashi has a hand over his mouth and Kise's blushing furiously.

"Oi, Tetsu, you know that means you're asking whoever to teach you how to masturbate, right," Aomine informs him helpfully.

"I know," Kuroko says, and then his palms completely miss each other when he tries to clap and Aomine can't stand watching any more.

"Let the king show you how it's done."

"Oh, are you very good at this, Daiki?" Akashi asks.

"Well, I kinda _own_ it, so I play sometimes, yeah," he shrugs, moving over to the front of the TV. He selects I've Gotta Feeling, feels someone staring particularly intensely at him while he's waiting for the music to start. When he looks up they all look pretty normal, so he puts it out of his mind. The song starts, and he starts dancing with it.

"Minechin's good," Murasakibara comments dreamily, after half a minute of watching him in silence. Midorima snorts.

"Like he said, it would be strange if he _wasn't_ good, since we're playing it at his house."

Aomine tunes them out until he finishes the song. There's applause, at which he grins, then drapes himself over Kuroko. Kise's looking at an area vaguely around his collarbone, and Aomine smirks.

"Kise, bastard, you haven't gone even one round. You're crap at this, aren't you?"

Kise looks up, startled. "What? No, I'm—"

"Come on, Ryota," Akashi says, reclining in his armchair (Aomine's favourite armchair, thank you very much, but it's not like he can say no to Akashi). "It'll be good for you. Character-building, even."

"I—" Kise hesitates, notices everyone grinning at him and throws up his hands. "Fine! But just one round, okay? Aominecchi, do you have Gangnam Style?"

"_Seriously_? Gangnam Style?"

Kise raises an eyebrow. Aomine caves.

"OkayfineIgotitlastweek," he mumbles, and puts it on sulkily. Kise smiles sunnily at him and prances to the middle of the room. "Guys, prepare to be wowed," he winks. Aomine rolls his eyes._Yeah, right_.

And then he starts dancing and Aomine's jaw drops a little. Kuroko wiggles out from under him and sits up, interest peaked. Kise's thrusting his hips now. Aomine swallows. When he gets down on all fours there's a collective intake of breath from the rest of the team. Aomine hadn't known it was possible for this dance to actually be _sexy_.

"Kise, that's really— quite inappropriate," Midorima manages through his throat-clearing and blushing. Kise's got his hand over his mouth (_Scandalous_, Aomine reads) but he blows a kiss in Midorima's direction before doing some weird kicking thing with his legs (that one's _Geek Party_). Midorima shuts up.

When he's finally done and Aomine has working lungs again, Kise collapses on one of the beanbags and beams at them. "So? How'd I do?"

"Awful," Kuroko says.

"Too crap," Aomine agrees.

"Really, Ryota, if you'd only said you were that terrible I wouldn't have asked you to do it," Akashi says. Midorima nods. Murasakibara looks like he wants to say something but Akashi's gripping his hair a little tighter, and he settles himself back around Akashi's legs, docile.

"But— I—" Kise looks tearful.

"Let's never play this again," Aomine concludes.


	4. On a Date

This… isn't what he'd had in mind when suggesting a date.

"Aominecchi, I don't feel very comfortable," Kise says miserably, attempting to pull the hem of his shorts down. They're just barely skimming his ass, which means they'll cross the line from indecent into obscene when he bends even the slightest bit. Or sits down. Or does anything other than standing straight.

At least his sweater isn't that bad, though the wide collar rests stubbornly off his shoulder and the sleeves are too long. Aomine keeps looking at his neck, all predatory and vampire-like. It's pretty inappropriate for such a public place, and Kise gets stressed out every time he spots a bunch of young girls because they might be _fans_ of his.

"Don't you?" Aomine drawls._ Oh my god_, Kise thinks frantically, _it's the sex voice!_

_I wouldn't recommend letting your guard down around Aomine-kun_, had been the friendly advice from Kuroko. _He's a fuckin' pervert_, Kagami had agreed. Kise hadn't taken it seriously enough.

"N-no, I don't usually wear tiny scraps of material instead of actual clothing!" Kise yelps, trying and failing to avoid Aomine's hand. It settles itself on the small of his back, almost on his ass.

"You wanna take them off?"

"_Yes_," Kise says, relieved until he notices the victorious smirk on Aomine's face.

"Guess it can't be helped. Let's look for a hotel, then," Aomine says briskly.

"Wait—"

"It's okay, I wanna take them off too," Aomine grins at him, and wow Kise isn't prepared for the sex-smile as well! His knees wobble a bit. But he's gonna refuse. He's not so easy! And then Aomine strokes a finger across his back and—

"Yeah, okay, let's go," says Kise's traitorous mouth.


	5. so, this make-up thing

_note: same continuity as the previous short!_

* * *

"You didn't fuckin' tell me it was a _modelling job_," Aomine whispers, not very quietly. Kise looks so smug, the bastard.

It's strangely hot. Aomine wills himself to calm the fuck down.

"I don't do any other jobs, Aominecchi," Kise sing-songs, waltzing off to make-up and leaving Aomine at the mercy of two bored-looking girls. This is probably payback for the time with the booty shorts. _No_, Aomine thinks, flinching away from the brushes and sponges and chemical-smelling brown stuff, _it's _definitely_ payback_. He'd just come here to help Kise out ("I really need your help, Aominecchi, this guy just backed out and there's no replacement and—" "All_ right_, geez, it's one of your part-time things, right? I'll go.") with maybe handing out flyers or something, but modelling?

Thoughts of revenge occupy him while the girls put him in a soft blue-striped shirt and dark jeans, fuss with his hair and eventually leave it alone. The make-up is heavy but barely noticeable, something he doesn't understand because his skin is flawless, okay? He does _not_ need all this shit on his face just so he can look _exactly the same_.

Then one of the girls attempts to gouge his eye out.

"Fucking hell, woman, what are you trying to _do_?" yelps Aomine, shielding his eyes from further assault. She looks at him, raises an eyebrow.

"It's eyeliner," she says, slowly, as if she's speaking to a kindergartener. Oh. Well, how was he supposed to know that?

When he's done he's shooed into the room where they take the actual photographs, and there's Kise. Aomine has never seen him on the job before, so it's kind of a jolt to his heart. (And his dick, if he's being honest.)

"Aominecchi!" Kise's smiling at him, eyes lined with dark wings, lips glossy and full. Aomine would've gone with makeup instead of the booty shorts if he'd only known, but it's too late now and he _can't get hard at a photoshoot_, crap. "You look good! Come on, we're running late, gotta start shooting."

"Yeah," Aomine mumbles, "'m coming."

They're directed into increasingly raunchy poses as the day goes on, until Kise ends up straddling Aomine's thigh while he pouts at the camera. Aomine is nervous as hell from trying not to pop a boner, but the photographer _loves this_, says it's _intense_. These artists, Aomine doesn't even know.

"Don't worry, Aominecchi," Kise whispers when they've got a moment to themselves while the directing crew mulls over photographs, "I'll make it up to you." He punctuates this sentence with a slow roll of his hips. Aomine's chewed his bottom lip ragged by this point.

"You'd better fucking keep that promise. 'M gonna fuck you through the goddamn bed," Aomine growls.

Kise beams at him. "Sounds like a plan!"


	6. nicotine fix

They're having a Teikou Middle School reunion. Well, that's what Momoi called it, but it's only the basketball team and their various plus-one's (or, in Akashi's case, plus-two. Kise can't figure out what on earth is going on between him and his two old teammates, and he's not sure he wants to). Initially he'd had to be extra bubbly because everyone was being so horribly awkward, but thankfully everyone seems to be getting on fine without him now that they're loosened up by alcohol. He snags a paper cup of hopefully untouched punch from Momoi's table and acts like he can't see her hand up the back of Aida's shirt. It's like a huge group date, and at the rate people are drinking it's probably going to get a bit raunchy soon. _Time to escape_, he thinks.

Kise sighs when he's out on the balcony. His breath makes little white puffs in the air. Kise loves his old teammates and everything, but they're really _noisy _drunks. It's nice to have a little time to himself, enjoy the breeze.

"Too loud in there?" says a voice from behind him, and warm arms encircle his waist. Kise smiles.

"Not sure how you noticed, since your voice was the loudest," he answers, turning to give Aomine a kiss. They've been going out since their final year of high school. Things have been going pretty well, Kise is glad to say.

"Ha ha, that was Kagami and you know it," Aomine grouches. He lets Kise go and takes out a pack of cigarettes, tapping one into his hand.

This is a closely-guarded secret: Kise loves it when Aomine smokes. Aomine has the best hands, big palms and long fingers and clean-cut nails (although if he's being objective, Midorima clearly has _prettier_ hands). It's better when they're playing basketball together, but when Aomine has a cigarette hanging loosely from his left hand, smoke curling between his fingers, it's a different kind of perfection. Kise tries to be discreet when staring.

"Ryota," Aomine says, after he's blown a couple smoke rings into the chill air, "do you maybe want me to quit?"

"Huh?" Kise jerks his gaze up to Aomine's face. Aomine is looking at him intently, and for a moment Kise can't make his vocal chords work. "Quit what?"

"Smoking."

"Wha— no! If I wanted that I'd have said something the first time you lit up in front of me." The cigarette is slowly smoking itself. Kise reaches over and plucks it out of Aomine's hand, tapping off the ash. Aomine blinks.

"You keep— looking at me, when I smoke," he says, eyeing the cigarette. Kise pokes Aomine's lips with a finger. He opens his mouth (Kise manfully resists the urge to laugh at his confused-puppy face) and Kise puts the cigarette back in.

"I look at you because it's hot," Kise says, matter-of-fact. "I like looking at my boyfriend when he's being hot."

"What the fuck," Aomine groans. He takes a long drag of smoke, then flicks his cigarette over the railing. "You could've just told me, god, I was worrying over _nothing_. Come here."

Aomine kisses him. Kise swipes his tongue across Aomine's lower lip, tastes bitter smoke. He slips his hands into Aomine's sweater and nestles closer, sighing. "I don't want you to change anything just for me, idiot," Kise mumbles into Aomine's mouth.

They stand there, foreheads touching, breathing each other's air until it finally gets too cold.

"Go back in?"

'"Mm." Kise presses a last kiss to Aomine's cheek. "Okay."

"Love you."

"You too, Ahomine."


	7. Just You

_note: for a request on my Tumblr asking for AoKise ice skating. i really hate ice skating, jsyk. haha_

* * *

Today, the list of things Aomine learns is fairly short: 1) Kise is actually good at everything he tries, and 2) ice-skating sucks hairy monkey balls.

"You just— balance your weight and go? I don't know, haven't you roller-bladed before? It's the same con—"

"It is not the same concept," Aomine says very loudly, over the sound of kids giggling. They're giggling at _him_. This is a travesty and he doesn't know how Kise persuaded him into it (except he does, and the bruises are still a pleasant ache on his wrists, but that and this are two different things entirely). "It is not at_ all_ the same concept."

There is one thing that Aomine knows for certain that Kise is bad at, and it's hiding his amusement. See, right now Kise is trying to stifle his laughter because Aomine can't bring himself to let go of his death-grip on the rail. This is somehow funny to Kise. Which means that Kise is going to get it once Aomine can just manage to leave the rink.

_If_ he manages to leave.

"Okay, look, grab my hands, I'll just sort of— drag you over to the exit," Kise says, holding out his hands. Aomine thanks his lucky stars that no one he knows is here to see this, because it's embarrassing as fuck.

"Do not let go, Kise, I'm warning you." This is something that needs to be said because Kise may be stupid in love with Aomine, but he's got the worst sense of humour in the history of Japan. Maybe even the world.

"I would never," Kise replies, affronted. Aomine rolls his eyes and lets Kise take one of his hands. He might be holding on tighter than is really comfortable, but Kise doesn't say anything. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, he slides his other hand off the railing and Kise grabs it neatly.

"There," Kise says cheerfully, "all better!"

Then suddenly Aomine is moving _extremely fast_ over the ice because Kise is skating backwards like it's nothing at all and he knows in his_ head_ that Kise isn't going to let him fall on purpose but it still makes his heart jump and his eyes instantly squeeze shut. It's fucking stupid to be scared, he knows that; how many times has he fallen or sprained an ankle or whatever while playing basketball? And it's not like he's going to seriously injure anything except his ego, it's just. It's the lack of control. Aomine is good at most sports and he is supremely confident in his physical ability, and to have that confidence taken away from him in something so simple as ice-skating— he can almost taste his own fear, and he _hates_ it.

"Kise," he says, mentally cursing how his voice shakes a little bit. "Kise, you gotta stop."

And Kise, being Kise, notices instantly that something isn't right and glides to a stop right at the exit. Aomine leans on the wall gratefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't— what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aomine replies, "just got a little tired. Let's get out of here."

Kise doesn't say anything further, just helps Aomine over to the benches and takes off his own skates before unlacing Aomine's. Aomine messes up his hair absently, and he just smiles, pressing his forehead to Aomine's knee for a moment. When he's done unlacing both Aomine's skates, Aomine stands up, pulling Kise up too.

"Okay, we're going," Kise announces after they return the skates. Then he delivers a stinging smack to Aomine's ass and promptly scarpers.

"What the— you piece of shit!"

He chases Kise all the way out of the building, where he catches Kise about the waist and bites his nose in retaliation.

"Oh my god, I earn money with this face! I can't believe you bit my nose," he moans.

"Yeah? Don't abuse this choice ass, then."

"So full of yourself," Kise murmurs, resting his forehead on Aomine's shoulder. They're getting a couple of stares, but Aomine doesn't really care. It's cold, and Kise is warm, and he kind of wants the hug right now even though he'll never, ever admit it.

After a while, Kise snickers. "What?" Aomine asks, pulling back.

"We should bring the rest of the team next time," Kise replies, turning up the collar of his coat. "I bet Kurokocchi would _love_ this."

"There's no way in hell I'm skating in front of Tetsu. I'd never live it down." Aomine bumps Kise's shoulder with his own, and they start walking to the station. "Only one who's seen me be this much of a failure is you. And Akashi," he adds.

"Akashicchi's got dirt on everyone, he's not counted," says Kise solemnly. Then he brightens. "But I'm the only other one?"

"Yeah," Aomine says. Later he'll insist the flush of colour in his cheeks is because of the wind. "Just you."


	8. Domesticity

_inspired by art from the lovely debs. ( thebumblingbee dot tumblr dot com /post/42539575876/stop-looking-at-me-like-that-its - creepy)_

* * *

"Are those for me?" Kise asks, a slow smile blooming on his lips. Aomine doesn't want to answer. Grabbing the sunflowers was a mistake, but they'd just reminded him of Kise so much that he'd wanted a bunch in the apartment— and now Kise's got this annoying little smirk on and it's irritating the fuck out of him.

"No," Aomine replies shortly, pushing the trolley faster. Kise pouts, but he keeps up with Aomine anyway, one hand on the trolley's handle.

See, the thing is, Aomine isn't the type to just say "I love you". _Kise_, yeah; he says it every day— whispers it into Aomine's ear at night and into his mouth before classes. It's nice, but he's beginning to feel like he's cheating Kise out of something every time Kise gets that wistful, longing look on his face that he tries (and fails) to hide. It's not that he doesn't love Kise. He does. Saying it is just— fucking embarrassing, so he's trying other methods.

He glances to his right and makes eye contact with Kise. The expression on his face is unbelievably smug.

"Stop looking at me like that," Aomine grumbles. "It's creepy."

"Aominecchi," Kise whines, nudging himself closer. God, he's like an overgrown puppy. Tetsu says this all the time but Aomine hasn't really noticed it until recently.

"Go away, geez, you're so fucking annoying."

"But you love me!"

Aomine takes a deep breath, lets it out explosively. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They haven't even moved three steps before Kise clutches at Aomine's sleeve frantically. "_You loveme?!_" He's practically got stars in his eyes, they're so bright. Aomine thinks Kise might even be tearing up a little. There's a painful twinge in his chest.

"Isn't that what I just said."

Kise opens his mouth and closes it a few times. It's rare that Aomine gets to see Kise speechless; he savours the sight. In the end, Kise doesn't say anything at all. He puts his hand on top of Aomine's and sticks close as they continue grocery shopping, and he doesn't even complain when Aomine buys grape Fanta instead of orange.


	9. cat got your tongue?

_note: a birthday gift._

* * *

The thing is, Aomine doesn't even have the decency to be surprised when he wakes up with an extra pair of ears on the top of his head. He acts as if it's just another weird thing to add to the long list of weird things that is Aomine Daiki, and this is why it takes Kise so long to actually notice— well, about two minutes, but that's long enough.

"Are those ears," Kise says, horrified.

"What— oh, right, these. Yeah, they were there when I woke up." Aomine continues wolfing down his breakfast like this is a normal, everyday occurrence. (It's not. Kise would _know_.)

"And you just— Aominecchi, that's— it's _weird_." He has to bite down the urge to touch them because they look so soft, just like Aomine's hair is. They're a slightly darker shade of blue and they flick irritably when a mosquito flies too close. It's weird, it is definitely weird. But.

"They're not getting in the way of anything." Aomine shrugs, dropping his chopsticks onto his plate carelessly. "Besides, I can hear a lot better now for some reason. And your heart is beating really fast, Ryou."

It's true. Cat ears look unbelievably fitting on Aomine. Not like a domestic cat; he's more like a panther, what with the predatory look in his eyes and the sleek grace with which he moves from the table to back Kise against the wall. Kise swallows noisily. This isn't really how he'd expected the morning to go— he'd wanted to go to class today. The ears are so, _so_ weird, but Kise loves them already. He can't stop watching how they twitch at everything, even when Aomine nudges his thigh between Kise's legs.

"Do you have a tail, too?" He doesn't know if he wants the answer to be yes or no.

"Nah, nothing there. Could get a fake one, maybe," and is that an actual, honest-to-god purr— humans don't have the vocal cords necessary to purr! Kise shivers when Aomine licks at his throat and his tongue is sandpaper-rough.

"Wow. This is not happening," he says, faintly. Aomine just smirks and cocks his head invitingly.

Kise reaches out at last and runs his finger down the back of one midnight-blue ear, stroking it gently. Aomine shudders all over, melds his body against Kise's.

"That's good. Do both sides."

"Yeah." Kise's voice is rougher than he means it to be, but he can hardly do anything about that when Aomine is rubbing against him, soft rumbles coming from his throat. _That's not fair_, Kise thinks despairingly. There's pure-Aomine and hot-Aomine and sex-bomb-Aomine and a whole host of Aomines that only Kise gets to see, but needy-Aomine is his absolute favourite.

"Damn, why didn't I get a tail? Cats are total sluts when you get the—" Aomine breaks off on a groan when Kise skritches the bottom where the ears blend into his hair, "— ah, shit, do that again, _yeah_— when you get the base of their tails. God, I think I'm getting an ear fetish."

Yeah, Kise's really starting to understand people with ear fetishes now. "Maybe you'll grow a tail tomorrow," he suggests.

"Maybe I'll be a _cat_ tomorrow. Hey, you know cats have these spine things on their—"

"If you're a cat tomorrow," Kise tells Aomine firmly, "we are _done_."


End file.
